


Popping Grapes

by bye_breeze



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Shrinking, Vore, attempted vore, micro/macro, nagito being nasty, unwilling pred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_breeze/pseuds/bye_breeze
Summary: A different motive occurs in grape house.. things get out of hand.. ;-)





	1. a “little” introduction ;)c

“Puhuhuhu! Gooood morning everyone~!” Monokuma cackles, his stupid grinning face appearing on the intercoms. “Hello ladies~! I know you’re all _dying_ to know the new motive! I’m absolutely paws-itive you’ll all find it to be much more enjoyable than my Tai Chi~!” Hajime inhaled sharply, pulling his body off the crappy futon. _A new motive?_ Monokuma had begrudgingly discontinued his morning exercise routines a couple days ago when he realized they weren’t affecting the students.

 

Hajime rustled through his Handbook, discovering the food he had gotten from the Mono-Mono machine was still fresh. He was the only one keeping everyone fed, but it was truly difficult to feed everyone in secret, what with all the cameras. But he managed, mostly with Nekomaru’s robot body acting as a container to smuggle food into the boy’s side of the house. He fixed his hair as he mentally rationed the food left.. if they continued eating at their rate of one meal a day, they’d run out of food in two weeks.

 

Smoothing out his shirt, Hajime hoped the new “improved” motive would replace the starvation one. If they ran out of food, well… He didn’t pass any of his classmates as he traveled down to the center room. He let out a sigh of relief as he spots his female classmates and Nekomaru waiting about. _I’m not the last one for onc-_

 

“Hello students!” Squealed Monokuma, appearing with a spin. “Now that everyone’s here, I’ll tell ya what ya need to do!” Sonia was the first to interrupt. “What do you mean, everyone’s here? There are at least 3 students not pr-” Monokuma cut her off with the most incredulous look a blank-faced machine could muster. “Will you let me finish? God. Anyways, upupupu~ This is the new motive!

 **Mini-kuma’s Incredible Shrinking Spray~!** ” He announced, much to the confusion of everyone.

 

“Shrinking spray? What?” Snarled Akane. “Nekomaru, did I get shorter or somethin’?” His robot head swiveled to meet her gaze. “Negative! My robot measurements say you’re still 176cm.” She muttered a soft curse as Monokuma continued.

“As you all can see, it hasn’t affected any of you, yet~!” The bear giggled, “Buuut~ that’s because I haven’t given it to you guys! The STRAWBERRY house was the only one to be affected! It went through the vents and now everyone who slept on that side is itty-bitty!” He crowed.

 

“Wait, does that mean-“ started Hajime

 

“Yep! They’re all trapped in their rooms~! oh no..~!” Monokuma moaned, to the disgust of everyone in the room. “They must be soooo scared~ do you think they’ll be able to make it off their beds with that high of a drop?”

 

Akane burst forward, “Shut up, bear! There’s no way that could happen! You can’t just shrink someone with a magic gas!”

 

“And you said the whole of strawberry house was infected, right? How come Nekomaru is here?” Seconded Chiaki, albeit a bit tiredly.

 

“Oh shut up~~!” Cried Monokuma. “Why can’t you just trust me? Nekomaru is a robot- how couldn’t d he even shrink?! You should all hurry up and fetch some brains while you’re out! I’m sure _somebody’s_ teetering on the edge of a 80-foot drop!”

 

And with that, Monokuma spun out of the room.

 

-

 

Sonia looked at Hajime nervously, smoothing our her skirt. “Could Monokuma be telling the truth? Is it really possible for humans to shrink?”

 

Nekomaru slammed his fist into his palm. “If my soul could be transferred into this metal body, who knows what else could be possible! I say there’s no harm in checking!”

 

“Yes, I think it’s suspicious how none of the  others have arrived.” Seconded Chiaki.

 

“Then what are we waiting for!? Let’s go!”

 

With that, Akane began rushing to grape house, leaving the rest of the students to scramble behind her.


	2. quick find

“...Nagito?” Hajime was knocking softly on the Lucky student’s door. “If you can't open the door, I’ll have to open it by myself!” A long pause. Hajime motioned for Nekomaru to approach the door, which he promptly smashed to bits.

 

Hajime flinched slightly, but the shock was quickly forgotten. Nagito wasn’t on the bed, as he wasn’t in the bathroom, and he just wasn’t anywhere visible. Hajime turned to ask a question, but Nekomaru had already left the doorway to knock down other doors. 

 

“Nagito?” Hajime called, but there was no response. Suddenly, what Monokuma had said sprung back into his mind ‘... _somebody’s_ _teetering on the edge of a 80-foot drop!_ ’

 

That got Hajime on his hands and knees, scanning to floorboards for any sign of life (..or lack thereof). Nagito wasn’t anyone’s favorite student, but he was trapped there with them, so they had to make do. He had a habit of freaking everyone out, and his ramblings had kept Hajime from a peaceful afternoon more times than he’d have liked. But, again. Nagito was a Islander and a comrade. 

 

The minutes ticked by as Hajime continued to call out and search inside small gaps and underneath furniture. As it began to seem as if all hope was lost, a small sound emerged from the tense silence. Hajime sprung up, his eyes wide in focus. “Nagito? Where are you?” Another small sound. A sort of “ _ pomf” _ , like rustling cloth. Hajime’s attention snapped to the large bed. He placed a hand on the cover, hesitantly. Another sound drew his eyes to a small bump in the fabric, which pulsed with another soft “ _ pomf _ ”. 

 

Hajime gulped.  _ He’s definitely under there… there’s no doubt… but how… how could a human suddenly become… so small?  _ Hajime was no genius, but by the size of the lump, it seemed as if the body underneath was only a dozen centimeters tall, and.. he was getting distracted. Steeling himself, Hajime flipped the thick covers off the bed.

 

A small sound came from the mattress, unlike the  _ pomf _ . This time it sounded like a voice. A human one. Hajime’s gaze snapped to the tiny figure positioned on the huge bed. He was lying flat on his back, arms cast on either side, totally exhausted.

 

Nagito’s face was red, and his little chest was heaving desperately, as if he hadn’t been able to breathe.  _ Wait, how long was he trapped underneath those covers?  _ Hajime rushed to him, eliciting a flinch from the Lucky student. A swift hand brought itself above Nagito, and he gasped at the sudden movement, turning his body away from the hand hovering over his form.

 

“H..Hajime..” he wheezed, attempting to get into a sitting position. Hajime could barely hear him. “Please.. allow me a moment to…” he glanced up at the hand shadowing his entire body. “Allow me to… catch my breath.” A sort of realization flashed through Hajime’s head, and he withdrew his hand.

 

He watched awkwardly from his place, kneeling at the side of the bed, as Nagito struggled to stand and breath normally. As the mattress was nowhere near stiff, the boy’s feet sunk into it and he wobbled, nearly fell, and decided to continue sitting. 

 

Nagito eventually was able to turn his face to Hajime, eyes blown wide, face red and his hair was damp as well. “Truly, Hajime, if you had not saved me, I surely would have died!” He attempted to throw his arms out in a grand gesture, but halfway through the process, they fell limp.

 

“..ah.” Hajime stuttered, attempting to fill the silence. He tried to ignore the way Nagito flinched at his voice. 

 

“It’s Monokuma’s fault, right?” Inquired the tiny boy after a few long seconds. Hajime quickly nodded, suddenly reminded of his reason for even entering in the first place. 

“Everyone in Strawberry House was affected, we need to make a plan to deal with this.” He stated, “ and, I need to get you to the meeting area… are you..” he trailed off, suddenly nervous. “Are you alright?”

 

Nagito looked taken aback for a split second before apparently remembering himself and replaced his flushed face with his usual serene one, though his cheeks were still rosy. “Ah, well. I’m unable to walk, if that’s what you’re asking. The blankets are very heavy… I don’t think I could’ve held them up much longer…” Hajime somehow managed to mask his sudden shock. He briefly wondered if Nagito had been in danger, or if he was making up some stupid story. Either way… 

 

“I guess I’ll have to.. carry you then…” suggested Hajime, in a way that sounded both nervous and matter-of-fact. Hajime didn’t miss the expression that crossed Nagito's face, but he definitely couldn’t understand it. 

 

Hajime placed his hand on the mattress, palm up. “Ah, anytime you’re ready.” He said, suddenly conscious about the way Nagito was staring at him with red rimmed eyes. Hajime looked away. 

 

A short time later, his finger twitched in response to a foreign touch. Tiny little fingers danced up his palm as Nagito scrambled his way in. Hajime couldn’t bring himself to look, but he felt the small weight settle in the middle of his palm. Nagito let out a surprised yelp as Hajime’s hand rose to his chest, attempting to reduce the chance of the tiny boy falling. He failed to notice the way Nagito’s palms were pressed to his hands, the way Nagito shook softly with exhaustion. He especially failed to notice when Nagito fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hng, sorry this took so long. It’s a bit short, pls forgive me!! (But really thank y’all so much for the reception and comments!! I’ll try to put out chapters as fast as possible) (I wrote some of this while I was.. out of it, please let me know if there’s any errors)

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this account!! If you notice anything wrong please let me know! There will be more interaction in the next chapter ;)


End file.
